


Cover my ears, uncover my eyes

by FutabaAndOracle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf!Akechi, Other, Short One Shot, Suicide, Writing Exercise, for akechi's mom, might write more tbh, no beta we die like akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaAndOracle/pseuds/FutabaAndOracle
Summary: A short one-shot of deaf!akechi
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Akechi Goro's Mother
Kudos: 17





	Cover my ears, uncover my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a one-shot of deaf!akechi and I haven't written anything in a while.. oh btw relating too much is on hiatus because school sucks hahah... anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Goro Akechi was born differently from other kids. He was born with no hearing, which means he couldn’t hear his voice, other kids voices, or even his mother’s. Goro wished that he could hear so the kids wouldn’t bully him for being unable to hear or talk behind his back.. Though it was probably for the best that he couldn’t hear them… who knows what stuff they said..

When his mother had to take care of him she didn’t know any sign language.. it was tiring for her to learn sign language and take care of the both of them.. 

She tried to learn but she had a bad memory.. But they could get together through this..

\---

Goro could finally hear something but it was ringing in his ears… His eyes were seeing something he didn’t want to see. At that moment he wished he was blind, he wished that he could curl up into a ball and cease to exist.

Wide eyed and with tears and his eyes, looking aghast.. The young child cried. 

His 

M O T H E R

W A S 

**DEAD**

BY 

K I L L I N G

**H E R S E L F**

AND HE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING

Eventually the cops came to his apartment and they asked him questions but he couldn’t hear them. He was so overwhelmed by the amount of the questions he couldn’t answer or hear. The child just cried and cried and cried.


End file.
